Kumo
The kumo were a race of shapeshifting spider people. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 194 Chikushudo Denizens of Chikushudo, the Realm of Animals, the kumo entered Rokugan through rare passages into other realms. These spider beings were parasitic in nature, needing to feed on the essences of others to sustain themselves. While the kumo could be sustained by the energy of other animal spirits, it was merely sustenance with little flavor. Secrets of the Crane, p. 87 Shadowlands The creature known as the Great Sea Spider was the king of all kumo, and desired the power of mortals, descendants from Lord Moon and Lady Sun, for itself, unsatisfied as it was with the essence of weaker beings. As any other race of Chikushudo the Shadowlands Taint could not corrupt them. But the creature willingly allowed itself and its children to become susceptible to the Taint, in exchange for passage into the realm of mortals. The deal was brokered with Fu Leng, leaving Chikushudo so it and its kin could embrace the Shadowlands. Creatures of Rokugan p. 27 Attacked by Gaki When they moved between realms, Gaki, hungry spirits from the realm of Gaki-do, assaulted the spider and its kind. The spider king called out to its allies in Jigoku for aid, without result, as the spider had attained what it desired. Crane Lands They escaped the gaki and arrived in Ningen-do, but the creature knew it was dying, so it sought a source of energy to heal itself, and found one in the Crane lands, during the First Yasuki War. The strong ties between the Yasuki and Daidoji had been brutally severed, the Daidoji felt only betrayal and hatred.The creature willingly and knowingly bound its essence to that of the Daidoji family forever so that it might drink of their hatred and grow strong. Appearance Though in their natural form they appeared as giant hairy spiders, they would often adopt the forms of those they killed. Many kumo travelled Rokugan in identities stolen from their prey, even occasionally taking human wives and having (presumably) human children. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 38 Night of a Thousand Screams, pp. 36-37 When they must take human form it was usually a dusky old man or spindly peddler. Abilities Many kumo had been tainted by the Shadowlands. Kumo (Shadowlands Boxtext) They would normally keep away from densely populated areas, preferring lonely backwaters from which they could hunt in peace. The kumo possessed a lethal poison which they could spit, and like all of their kind they weaved webs to trap the unwary. Having great speed and maneuverability these spider-spirits used black webs to ensnare and immobilize their opponents so they could serve as food after the battle. Clan War: Shadowlands Army Expansion, p. 40 The kumo could shift their color at will, making them surprisingly stealthy. The kumo went out of their way to kill other shapeshifters from Chikushudo, such as kitsune and tanuki, since they were deeply embittered about being stranded in the realm of mortals. Enemies of the Empire, p. 225 Dokugumo Mura Nestled deep in the foothills and rocks surrounding the Scorpion village of Dokugumo Mura was an ancient nest of kumo. The kumo preyed upon wildlife, but also consumed the bodies of dead villagers. The kumo were extremely protective of their home and "their" village, murdering and made a replacement of any individual who threatened their way of life. Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 68-69 See also * Kumo/Meta * Kumo Nest/CW Meta External Links * Kumo (Shadowlands) Category:Kumo Category:Rokugani Language